A faint blush
by NoraKazami2611
Summary: (I'm adding a pink dragon) This is the story of the adventures of the dragon warriors and the princess, along with the thunder beast where the identification of the pink dragon other choices lead the princess into both good and bad, where she is forced, either to forgive or to kill Soo-won. Pairings - HakxYona , KijaxOC and Shin-ahxOC. Please read and Review! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- In this story, there is another dragon, a pink dragon. And the pairings are:- HakxYona and KijaxKiyomi and there's another pairing that will be revealed later. Kiyomi is the pink dragon and she is my OC. Also, I've changed the legend and added the pink dragon.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

"Okay, so we've found the yellow dragon, Zeno. Who's left?" Hak asked casually, acting as if he forgot the pink dragon. Shin-ah frowned at the former general.

"Thunder beast, we have the pink dragon left." he reminded Hak while Yun was glaring at Zeno, who tried to eat all the food. "ZENO! STOP STUFFING YOUR MOUTH!" he yelled.

"Oh, the pink dragon. I wonder where he is-" Yona said, but was interrupted by Shin-ah. "Yona." he said as everyone except the dragons looked at him. "The pink dragon is a female."

"FEMALE?" Hak said, almost cutting himself with his blade. "That's convenient, atleast you won't be the only girl anymore, Princess" Jae-ha smirked. "I hope the pink dragon's cute like Yona." he added. Hak's blue eyes glared at the green dragon as he gave him a giant punch.

"Pervert" he muttered at Jae-ha.

"Kija , can you sense her presence?" Yona asked the white dragon. Kija closed his eyes and used his dragon sense. Usually, when he did this, he only got the location of the dragon. But with the pink one, he got the sound of her laugh with her location. He heard a sweetness within her laugh.

"Hey, can any of you try to sense the pink dragon? There's something weird happening with my dragon sense." he asked his fellow dragons. Zeno smirked unusually. Yona and Hak wondered why as they saw Zeno using his sense.

"Location, border of the Water tribe. What did you get?" Zeno asked Kija. Before Kija could answer, Yoon exclaimed. "Water tribe? We can seek Lili's help, she knows the area as she's the second most important person there."

An Lili was the daughter of the water tribe general (read the manga). The warriors and Lili had worked together in the past. Lili and Yona were good friends too! =)

"I got the same, but I also heard a laugh...a sweet one..." Kija replied.

It was now the other dragons' time to smirk. Now, Yona, Hak and Yun were really confused. Kija, however, was oblivious to the fact. "Must've been my imagination." he whispered as he sat under a tree. Without a moment, Jae-ha pulled Hak, Shin-ah pulled Yona and Zeno pulled Yun to a corner.

* * *

"What an why did all of you just pull us?!" Yun yelled at the other three dragon warriors. But they appeared to be giving each other 'high-five's and clapping their hands with smirks and smiles on their faces.

"Guys, you're just creeping us all out. What's the deal?" Hak enquired. Zeno laughed and replied. "It seems you don't know EVERYTHING about the legend."

"What? Is there something else?" Yona asked, looking at Shin-Ah. "We'll explain."

Jae-ha sat on the top of a tree branch, took his pony in his hand and started braiding it. "Well, Yona, you know there's the red , blue, white, yellow and green dragon, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Yun asked, looking up to see the branch Jae-ha was sitting on. He replied. "There are actually 6. The pink dragon was there too. But she stayed in heaven to ensure balance as the other dragons went to Earth."

"Pink dragon has power over nature and music. Once Hiryuu died, all the other dragons were scattered, and she knew that the balance in the heavens wasn't complete, so she took human form and descended to earth. " Zeno added, trying to do a backflip. But it ended in vain as his head started to bleed. Yona gasped and Yun rolled his eyes. "Am I a doctor to all of you?" he muttered in silence. He sighed and added, "I'll get the medicine.", running off to the tent.

"Anyway, there's also a prophecy." Shin-ah added. "That the white dragon and the pink dragon would fall in love? Gimme a break." Hak said, giving out a random guess while swinging his weapon around lazily

Jae-ha gasped. "How did you know that?" he asked. There was awkward silence for 5 seconds.

"I was right?!" Hak exclaimed. The others laughed as Yun came in with the medicines. He applied some on Zeno's head. "Hey Yun, you went to the tent? Did you see Kija?" Zeno asked Yun. Yun nodded. "That white snake's seriously spaced out."

'Symptom #1' all the dragons thought.

* * *

 **Kija's POV**

Ever since I heard that voice, something...SOMETHING turned me on. Something like, a new range of emotions that I've never felt all my life. The tune , aura, warmth...everything was just right. Was I the only one who heard that laugh?

I sat under a tree. The water played a certain rhythm today. Why it even matched with the laugh. Wait, what am I thinking?

"There's something wrong with me." I muttered to myself. As I looked into the water, I saw my reflection, I saw my blue eyes staring right back at me. My eyes looked like they represented doubt. But what was I doubtful of?

"Hey Kija!" I heard a yell. But I couldn't respond. My thoughts held me back.

* * *

A few minutes later, the others returned to their tent and saw Kija throwing stones into the river.

"Hey! White snake! We have to go!" Hak exclaimed, calling out to Kija. Kija got up, with a smile on his face. "Woah, what's gotten into you?" Yona asked Kija. He grinned even more. Zeno squeezed Yona's shoulder, trying to let her know that he was only within symptoms of hearing the laugh.

"Enough resting, we have to go. The pink dragon's village is in the border of the water tribe." Yoon announced. Zeno laughed at this. "What's so funny?" Jae-ha asked the Ouruyuu dragon.

"Nothing, the pink dragon doesn't have a village." Zeno replied. The others were confused. "What do you mean? Then where is the pink dragon?" Hak asked Zeno.

"You'll all find out soon." was Zeno's reply. "Anyway, let's go." he added. Yona nodded and looked at the others. They nodded in agreement. After Zeno's statement, they were eager to find out where the pink dragon lived.

* * *

 **A few hours (3 hours) later...**

Kija felt something. Something. Linked to him.

"Any of you feel anything?" he asked his partners. Jae-ha shook his head, same with Shin-ah and Zeno. Hak laughed. Kija got angry. "Shut up!" he yelled. The beast laughed even more. "It's a pity that you don't remember the path to your own village." he told Kija.

"This is the path to Hakuryuu's village, I forgot!" Yun exclaimed. "The place where i was captured..."

"You were captured?" Shin-ah enquired. Yun nodded. "But thanks to Yona's hair, i was saved. They immediately believed that she was King Hiryuuu."

Hak suddenly remembered something and lifted Yona princess style. "What's that for?!" Kija and Jae-ha yelled, as they were pretty jealous that Hak held the princess.

"Remember white snake, the last time Yona set foot on the village, your citizens went crazy." Hak reminded Kija, and started walking forward.

"So, Kija, anxious to see your family?" Shin-ah asked Kija. Kija blushed, and replied. "Yeah, it's not been long, but I can't wait to see everyone in the village, especially my grandmother. I spend even more time with her than my parents when I was young."

"So, you love your grandma?" Zeno asked. "OF COURSE I LOVE MY GRANDMA, GODDAMNIT ZENO!"

"Both of you stop it." Yona commanded. "Besides, we're here!"

 **Awkward silence later...**

"HAKURYUU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward silence later...**

"HAKURYUU!"

"Hakuryuu, oh, how are you?"

"You're still as handsome as ever Hakuryuu!"

"Hakuryuu, we missed you so much!"

"Marry me, Hakuryuu!"

"Calm down! I'm perfectly fine, thankyou. I missed you all very much too, and lets keep the marriage to later." Kija said in a hurry as he desperately tried to escape from the swarm of villagers.

Yona smiled. The thought of seeing someone reunited with their family always made her happy. She had that 'family-oriented' trait that made her a bit special. That too with Kija.

Her views on the white dragon would be similar to a sibling love, or a bit more. But she didn't like him that way. Sure, he was a handsome young man. He was strong, handsome, brave, loyal and he was also a 'family-oriented' person like her.

If one would take a look at it, you would say that Kija and Yona were made for each other. Kija had an affection for the princess, but Yona viewed him as her brother and a very close friend. She wished for him to be well and happy. Happy. With a woman.

And THAT was where she considered the pink dragon. If what Jae-ha and the others said was actually true, the pink dragon was the perfect match for Kija.

'Wait.' Yona thought. 'If this is a part of the legend, how come KIJA doesn't know about it? Is it possible that-'

At that moment, she knew the truth of the matter.

Kija actually knew of the prophecy he shared with the pink dragon. He knows everything. And he's just acting to fool the other dragons, who are anxious to see him and the pink dragon together. He was doing nothing but faking it. She noticed Kija staring at her.

'I know, princess. I know that you know that I know' **(random tongue twister thing...I know)** he thought. It was as if she got the message, her face expression changed accordingly.

Kija had known the truth about the matter...that the other dragons expected him to fall in love with the pink dragon. Those feelings he had beside the lake were nothing but the will of the dragon's blood within him, and not of his own. Truth be told, he actually was opposed to the idea of falling in love with someone who he was EXPECTED to fall in love with.

His policies were nothing except be loyal to the team, protect Princess Yona and serve her for as long as he lived. Falling in love was just on his waiting list of things..

He liked the idea of love, but not with someone who others expected him to love. Especially not the pink dragon. Kija knew. And he knew his answer if the pink dragon falls for him.

 **"My very purpose is to protect King Hiruyuu and serve him until my demise, I have no time for this stupid prophecy."**

* * *

"Wow, your room's nice." Jae-ha complimented Kija on the basis of how his room looked. The chamber of the white dragon was quite colorful . There were two pillars which had triangular designs of many sizes and colors. There were two wooden chairs, between which was a small stool which held a cherry blossom plant in a white vase.

There was a big square shaped rug in the middle of the room, a window which led in the shimmering sunlight and at night, the warm moonglow. Kija's bed was a big one, a big white one, which was neatly arranged by the attendants who now took care of Kija's grandmother.

"Thanks. I guess Granny did a good job taking care of it." Kija replied, looking around. Everything was just as he left it. "I'm also guessing that you didn't move a thing, Granny."

"Certainly not, Hakuryuu!" a sharp voice replied. It belonged to Kija's grandmother, also, the oldest and wisest person in the village. She loved Kija a lot and would always make his well being as her top priority. She moved not one piece of furniture or clothing from the place the white dragon kept it. She believed that he was the only one who could move them. "You don't know how happy I am that you've returned." she said with a mix of honesty in her tone.

Kija smiled. It was her way of telling him that she missed him. "Me too." he replied. "Ah, granny, there was so much commotion back there that I forgot!" he told her.

"Forgot what, Kija?" Zeno asked Kija.

"Granny, these are my brothers- Seriyuu Shin-ah, Ryokuryuu Jae-ha and Ouruyuu Zeno. Together, we're the four dragons." Kija said, introducing the other three from the group. Kija's grandmother smiled as she bowed to them. "I am Kija's grandmother. I've raised four Hakuryuu's all my life...but the fruits for my labour are in front of me."

"Oh no!" Zeno exclaimed. "The honor of meeting you goes to Zeno." he said, bowing to her. "For once, I agree with Zeno. Its very nice to meet you miss." Jae-ha said to Kija's grandmother.

"Anyway." Hak said coldly, interrupting the sweet introduction (that's cuz he is a 5% jerk, according to me) "Sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering whether you know the shortest route to the border of the water tribe." he asked.

Yun nodded. "Yes, the last dragon, is at the border of the water tribe, and that surprisingly led to the Hakuryuu village." he said, holding his map. "Our current position is near the fire tribe border, and the water tribe is way farther, but we have no idea how we ended up over here."

"Ah." Kija's grandmother said. "I think its time you know about the secret passageway."

"Secret passageway?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"There is a secret passageway, which is connected to all the tribes. There's an entrance near the entering area of each tribe. It was created by Yu-Hong for quick shortcuts during battles, but everyone eventually forgot about it. Only the members of the royal family come to know of it, on their 17th birthday." Kija's grandmother exclaimed.

'Oh, no wonder I didn't know about it...that means my father knew...and also..' Yona thought, and gasped.

"Princess, what is it?" Kija asked.

"Soo-won...knows..." she whispered.

* * *

"Soo-won knows." Hak said with a stern tone. It had been a few hours since the group had reached Hakuryuu village. Hak was thinking about Yona's realization.

Soo-won was 18, he had to find about the passage a whole year ago, so that meant it would go back to the passages if Soo-won suspected how the group would act fast. After all, it WAS the creation of his father Yu-Hong. It wouldn't be surprising if he knew of the passages from the start.

'Damn it!" Hak thought as he clenched his fist and punched a tree bark. That moment, he saw a pair of familiar green eyes.

"We need to talk."

"You..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You..." Hak muttered. Thankfully, he was not inside the village or the person standing in front of him would've been aware of the four dragons. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while, Hak. I met Yona at Awa, but I couldn't meet you. So I tracked you down to the fire tribe." Yes, you guessed it. Hak was talking with Soo-won.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, and there was a bit of tension in the air. Two childhood friends, now enemies, and in between them was a common jewel they cared about: Yona.

And this void, tension, or whatever gap was it between the friends, Yona was their common link.

"I know what I did was wrong, I could've not killed King Il, but it was the only way" Soo-won said. "For the Kingdom of Kouka to be justified."

"A few years before, I showed you another way. Did you forget?" Hak asked. There were only two ways to become the King of Kouka. One, was to kill the king. And two, marry Yona. It would've been even more easier if Soo-won chose the second one.

He chuckled, and then started laughing loudly. Hak pointed his blade at him. "What's so funny?"

"If I had gone the other way, then you would weep every time you laugh, Hak." Soo-won replied, and controlled his laughter. It was true. Soo-won knew that Hak liked Yona from even when they were very little.

Hak tried his best not to blush on the statement. He hid his face using his hand, pretending to wipe his face. But contrarily, every bit of him knew Soo-won was right. He regained control of himself, and then said to the king.

"Thankyou."

"What do you mean?" Soo-won asked. He knew that Hak despised every bit of him from the day he killed King Il. 'Thankyou' was a word that he never expected to come out of Hak's mouth.

"I'm not saying that I'm extremely happy about it, but only because of you, she learnt the ways of life, picked up a weapon, and met so many other people. She even killed Yan Kumji." Hak replied.

If Soo-won hadn't killed King Il, Yona would've still been the ignorant and pampered princess with long hair of blazing crimson. Yun would've still been with Ik-su. Kija would still be at his village, doing nothing except for gazing out of his window. Shin-ah wouldn't have even got his name, and he would be still stuck in the blue dragon village. Jae-ha would be still wandering in Awa, being a pirate. And Zeno...

...well they never knew of Zeno's particular power just yet, but still. Zeno...would've still wandered around hungrily.

The dragons saw a particular trait in Yona that they all fell in love with.

Yun saw her eagerness to help others and right the wrongs of her father's rule. Kija saw her strength, and courage. Jae-ha saw her blazing determination. Shin-ah saw her kindness. Zeno had seen her accepting nature.

Hak saw all of them. But the trait he liked the most, was her persuasive nature.

Soo-won blinked. He was beyond confused. But he began to get the gist.

"You're quite welcome." he replied.

What was he doing here, was the only thing Hak wanted to know. "What in the name of King Il are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

Soo-won scratched the back of his head and replied, pouting. "I was actually searching for Gulfan."

Hak rolled his eyes and started laughing. Then, the both of them heard Yona.

"Wow! It's Gulfan! What are you doing here, my little eagle?"

And they heard another voice, which Hak knew, belonged to Zeno.

"Is this the eagle you told us about, Miss? Wow! He looks so majestic!"

Then a third voice.

"Wait, if this creature is here... Shin-ah, can you see anyone outside?"

"Calm down, Kija. If...the...owner of Gulfan is here...Hak would've warned us." A fourth one followed. They were Kija and Jae-ha respectively.

"I'm going to check just in case. Hey! Thunder beast! You there?" Yun.

"Calm down Yun. If Soo-I mean, the king was here, Hak...oh no. Hak! Hak! HAK!" Oh princess, little did she know it wasn't the best time.

They were complete idiots.

"Look, just go. I'll send Gulfan when Yona's finished playing with him." Hak whispered.

"Good seeing you, Hak. Until our next meet, farewell." Soo-won said, and ran. "And take care of Yona!"

OOOOOOOOO

The next dawn, the people from the Hakuryuu village were all gathered.

The group was going to use the secret passageway.

"HAKURYUU-SAMA!" The village elderly cried. "Is it mandatory that your visit remains short?!"

"Unfortunately yes." Kija replied. "We have to find the last dragon, and then, we have to go to the wind tribe."

"The last dragon does happen to be my granddaughter-in-law. Kija, when you meet her, tie this on her hand." Kija's grandmother said, and handed a beautiful bracelet.

"This is your mother's favourite bracelet. Do tie this on her right hand."

"Granny! I don't want to fall in love with someone who-" Kija was rudely interrupted by Yun. "With someone who you're bound to end up with, anyway."

But then, Kija accepted it, since it was his grandmother who was giving it to him.

Sorry for short chapter...


	4. NOTE

Hey guys.

First off, thank you all for being so patient for all my updates and I know I haven't updated in four months. And I'm really sorry for that, I was spending two months in vacation, all around India so I had no time to update and after I returned to school on August 31st, we all had revision as our exams were starting on September 9th.

today is September 16th, I know. But my exams will only be over on September 20th. Hang in there you guys, because after September 20th,which is a Sunday, I have a mega holiday until 27th. So I'm going to start updating BANG ON from the minute I come back from my last exam.

Also, Dan and Runo's love life has 8 more chapters before I end it. Within these 8 chapters, I'm going to surprise you all with a BANG ending that you'll never expect! (Major character death included. I'll give you a hint, the person dying is a darkus brawler. DONT GET MAD. I'm not going to kill Alice!)

As for Who's that girl, I ended it during the events of Shun's birthday. The next chapter includes the celebrations of Shun's birthday, and the following chapters will tell a little about Midus's past, and why he needed Alice's pendant. I'm going to change the summary and the title of the story later on

And, about 'The opposite personalities', there's no way I'm ending the story. It's just began, and has become one of my personal favourites. And at the end of the series, I will introduce a new OC of mine, whose story will be released after the end of Bakugan truth or Dare.

Speaking of which, my Bakugan truth or dare will end after chapter 16. And right after that, a story about NORA herself, (which is me) will be released. And all my friends IRL, example Marrisa, Terrisa. (I don't think you guys know Terrisa but you will know her very soon).

People who are die-hard fans of deathnote, I HAVE A DEATHNOTE STORY! And none of you review! BTW it's called 'The resume of the Kira age'. If there are no reviews within this month for that story, or even followers for goodness sake, I WILL DELETE THAT STORY AND NONE OF U WILL COME ASKING ME TO MAKE A DEATHNOTE STORY

I also have a story on Akatsuki No Yona, called, 'A faint blush' I love that anime and I know everything about it like the back of my hand. Thank you for all the people who are following that story, I really appreciate it. And I promise you guys will be surprised as to how I turn you all from just followers of the story to DIE HARD FANS!

And as for final, my Teen titans story. 'The seventh Titan' is definitely going to be around for a long time! Hang tight, Titans!

Again, thank you all so much for being patient! Just wait until coming Sunday for more story updates. Thank you so much.

Yours,

NoraKazami2611


	5. Chapter 4

"That secret passage was quick!" Yun said, pretty amazed. "We usually take four to seven days to reach one tribe from another, but this took only 2."

"You're right, Yun." Yona said, agreeing with the handsome genius. "We're here, the water tribe."

The place was now bustling with laughter. The last time they came, the place was corrupted by the Nadai. Now, atleast that problem was solved. It was a beautiful day, and people were very busy.

"It looks amazing now, the last time, it was terrible." Zeno said. He was pretty surprised that they had reached the tribe quickly. He knew where the pink dragon was, and had seen one of the most terrible things happen to her. He still shivered from the memory that took place 8 years ago.

"The pink dragon's not far away." Kija said, stepping forward. Everytime he wanted to hear her pulse, he also heard her laugh. He had grown used to it by now, but the fact still annoyed him. Her pulse echoed as loud as a drum within Kija. With every step he took, it grew louder and clearer. He knew that it was a sign that she was closer to their location.

"That's good." Hak said. "We can just recruit her and be on our way." he added. After plastering a smirk on his face, he whispered, "And then watch Whaite snake all lovestruck." Kija angered, but didn't show it. It would obviously blow his cover. At Hak's statement, everyone started laughing.

"Let's go. Maybe we can sneak a visit to Lili." Jae-ha said. They nodded. Yona proceeded first and the others followed, Hak and Jae-ha guarding her closely. People were busy talking, buying groceries, some were fixing things and so on. The city was decorated with rafters, banners and colorful paper. It seemed as if there was a big celebration.

"Wow, we've certainly come at a busy time." Jae-ha said, observing the decorations. "Wonder what time this is.". Yun nodded. "Why don't we ask?" he suggested, and went up to a man in front of them. Shin-ah watched curiously. He could see a huge place outside the city being the most decorated.

And there, he saw a strikingly beautiful woman with thick black hair and amber green eyes.

"Shin-ah." Zeno said, slightly nudging the blue dragon. Shin-ah looked at Zeno. "Can you see anything?" the yellow dragon asked him. Shin-ah nodded. "A building." he said. "Outside the city. It's the most decorated."

"No sign of the pink dragon?" Kija asked him. Shun-ah shook his head. He didn't see the pink dragon, but he did see that other girl. That's when Yun came back. He had a somewhat curious expression on his face. Yona was quite intrigued about it. "Yun, what did the man say?" she asked.

Yun smiled at the princess. "Today, is the second year ever since the water tribe's 'Dragon' orphanage opened." he replied. "They're holding a celebration there for it, its at the end of the city."

"I saw it." Shin-ah said calmly. Hak looked at the Seriyuu. Jae-ha smirked. "Then, Shin-ah can show us the way." he said. But then, Yun added a point. "The orphanage belongs to the previous pink dragon."

Silence.

"She was born in the water tribe, but then moved to the capital after giving birth it seems." Yun continued. "The water tribe has been the house of the pink dragon after all."

"Then, why didn't you dragons feel her presence?" Hak demanded. Jae-ha, Zeno, Kija and Shin-ah looked at each other. Then, Zeno proceeded to answer. "We felt it, but because of the Nadai, we got distracted." he replied. Shin-ah and Jae-ha nodded. Kija didn't want to. He was happy they didn't go to see the pink dragon.

"Leave that aside." Yona said. "Let's go to that orphanage."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for a short chapter, but at the next one, you guys will be introduced to the pink dragon, and Shin-ah's secret lover. The next chapter will be released tomorrow, so please bear with me.**

 **NoraKazami2611**


	6. Chapter 6

Zeno kept walking with the others. Similarly, like all the other dragons, he had seen her when she was young. Unfortunately, he had seen her during the most terrifying moment if her life. He was anxious to see how she's grown. Yun was walking beside the yellow dragon, and noticed him deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Zeno?" he asked him. Zeno snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Zeno was just thinking about lunch!" he replied, returning to his joyous self. Yun looked at him, confused for a while. But the handsome genius decided to leave it as all. He turned to the blue dragon instead. "Shin-ah, are we any closer to the orphanage?"

"Just a bit farther." Shin-ah replied. Yun sighed and nodded. The decoration, as he noticed, the more farther they went, the more decorated the places were.

"What do you think the pink dragon will be like?" Jae-ha asked. "Although I have no doubt that she'll be equally beautiful as the princess." he added, in a very seductive tone.

"Don't say nonsense, Jae-ha! No one could match to the beauty of our master!" Kija said, in a high tone. Hak groaned, but Yona giggled. "I'm extremely flattered, thank you Kija." she thanked him. Kija blushed. Yun scampered next to him. "Kija, I suggest you take that expression away from your face." he whispered. "The thunder beast looks like he'd seen his enemy."

Kija obeyed. He didn't need an explanation. He had seen Hak's face whenever Jae-ha tried to hit on the princess. Suddenly, a drum like heartbeat echoed in his ears. It was extremely fast. It was the pink dragon. He came to an abrupt stop and tried to sense her presence. Instead of her laugh, he heard wails and cries of help.

"White snake, what's wrong?" Hak asked. Kija shook his head. "It's...it's the pink dragon." he replied. "I think she's in trouble."

Zeno quickened. "Let's go, then! I'm sure our sister would need our help." he said. Now, the leader was replaced. Everyone followed Kija. He was the only one who could move quickly. They came across an alley.

There, they saw a man holding a girl in a very wrong way. The group hid behind a building.

The man was tall and was dressed in brown robes. He was holding a girl with pink hair, dressed in blue and pink mixed robes.

"Let go of me!" The girl cried.

"You're the one they call the second most beautiful girl in the tribe." the man sneered. "I'm sorry, but that ain't happening."

"I said let go of me!"

From where they were hidden, Yun looked at the dragons, asking whether this was the girl they were searching for. They nodded. Yona's blood boiled. She looked at Hak, who she knew, could understand what she was trying to say. Hak although, was too busy analyzing the situation.

What they saw was unbelievable. The girl's expression changed. "I gave you a warning." she sneered. She was taking Something out of her sash.

It was a dagger.

She kicked the man on her stomach. He clutched it in pain, releasing the girl. "You little..." he muttered. The girl smirked, and threw the dagger right at his heart. He fell to the floor as she moved away from him. Kija slightly gasped. For a girl, and as his 'so called lover', he expected her to be frail and weak. But he had underestimated her.

The girl pulled her left sleeve down, revealing a pink dragon hand. She moved her palm up and her dagger released itself from the man's chest. It was dripping with blood. Not glancing at the blood, she put it under her sash again.

"Well?" her voice asked. "You can come out now."

'Huh?' everyone thought. 'She could notice us?' But it was obvious. Her dragon sense had to tell her that the other dragons were close. Slowly, they came out, one by one, Zeno was first.

"Nice work handling that idiot! Zeno applauds all the way." he told her in an appreciating tone. Under closer inspection, he could see her features. She had long pink hair that was tied into a side one braid. She had shining blue eyes. She wore a long pink Japanese style frock with no sleeves at all, a light blue full sleeved vest, until her elbows, over the frock. She wore brown sandals and long blue/emerald earrings. On her hair, you could see a clip shaped like a lily. She smiled on Zeno's compliment. "Thank you, Ouryuu." she replied in a sweet tone.

Zeno smiled and turned to the building where the others were hiding. "Seriyuu, Ryokuryuu, Hakuryuu, Yun, Miss, Thunder beast! You all can come now!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Zeno, you seem REAL cheery trying to get us outta there..." Yun muttered. Hak followed, then Jae-ha and Shin-ah, then Yona and Kija came.

"Nice to meet you all. Although I didn't expect the Crimson dragon to be a girl." the pink dragon said, smiling at all of them. But deep inside, she was experiencing the scared initiation. She was doing her best not to fall down. Yona smiled. "Atleast I'm not the odd one out anymore. There are so many boys here."

"And not to add you're a fine feast as well." Jae-ha said, examining her features a little too well. "I haven't met another lady almost as beautiful as Yona." he added. Shin-ah cocked his head as a way of saying, 'Don't mind him, he's always like that.' Kiyomi giggled. "I'm extremely flattered, thank you, dear green dragon." she said politely.

"So, you're the pink dragon, huh?" Hak asked, examining her. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "Kiyomi." she replied. Hak smirked. "Hey White snake, why don't you introduce yourself to your wife here?" he asked. The next second, he dodged Kija's massive arm. His eyes met Kiyomi's.

The exact same color, the exact same sparkle.

Kiyomi thought, 'So, this is the strong white dragon.'

Kija thought, 'Even though she's strong and beautiful, I'm not willing to fall in love with her.'

 **Thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently! I am trying to organize a schedule for all my updates, so I'm planning to update this story every Thursday. But since I'm on winter holiday, I'll update this story until 3rd January. Then, my schedule will work out.**

 **Wait for the next update...in...Thursday!**

 **Yours, NoraKazami2611**


End file.
